Et mon gâteau alors ?
by NaomiDa
Summary: OS écrit pour l'anniversaire de Tegoshi. Quand Koyama Keiichiro en rentrant du travail se retrouve tout seul et découvre l'appartement dans un drôle d'état.


OS pour l'anniversaire de Tegoshi.

Je l'ai bien écris le 11, c'est juste que j'ai complètement zapper de le posté :S

* * *

**Et mon gâteau alors ?**

L'appartement était plongé dans une obscurité et un silence dérangeant lorsque Keiichiro y pénétra. Enlevant lentement ses chaussures, exténué après une journée de travaille, il ne remarqua l'absence de vie qu'une fois dans le salon. La télévision était allumée mais personne ne la regardait, faisant froncer les sourcils du chanteur. Il l'éteignit et alluma la lumière à la place.

Inquiet de ne pas trouver son amant, il décida d'aller voir dans la cuisine. Une fois dans la pièce, il fut surpris de se qu'il trouva.

La cuisine étant sans dessus dessous. Toute la peinture avait visiblement était refaite avec un mélange d'œuf, de farine et d'une substance ressemblant à du chocolat en poudre. Les chaises étaient presque toutes renversées et la table était mise de travers, c'était sans parlé des tonnes et tonnes des plats remplit d'un liquide étrange, de couleurs diverses et variées qui peuplaient les meubles et parfois même le sol.

Commençant à paniquer, Keii-chan sortit rapidement de la cuisine, ou plutôt se qu'il en restait, pour retourner dans le salon. Arrivé là, il constata avec soulagement que la veste de celui qui était sans doute la cause de tout ce bazar n'avait pas quittée le portemanteau.

Il s'engagea dans le couloir et chercha des yeux un quelconque signe de vie. Cet appartement n'était pas à lui mais c'était tout comme, il y dormait et passait la plupart du temps ici étant donné qu'il était près de la Jimusho. Poussant la première porte qu'il trouva, il atterrit dans la salle de bain vide.

Il se mordit la lèvre, stressé par un tel silence, et reprit vite ses recherches. L'appartement était peut être grand mais il n'y avait pas tant de pièce que ça. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre d'ami, il ne trouva toujours rien.

- Mais où il est bon sang ? Lâcha-t-il à voix haute.

Refermant la porte, il se précipita vers la chambre et une fois à l'intérieure, eut le soulagement de voir se qu'il cherchait. Son soulagement fut pourtant de courte durée lorsqu'il remarqua que son amant était en boule par terre et ne bougeait pas.

- Tesshi ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant lentement de lui.

Le plus jeune ne bougea pas mais Keiichiro entendit un reniflement.

- Yuya ?

De nouveaux, pas une parole mais alors que Keii s'approchait encore de plus près, il vit que celui-ci se tenait la main gauche. Pensant qu'il était blessé, le plus vieux se précipita à côté de lui.

- Tegoshi ? Répond bordel !

Il tourna enfin la tête et Koyama eut resta figé devant le regard plein de larme que lui adressa son cadet.

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Pour toute réponse, Tegoshi se réfugia contre son torse et commença à déverser un flot de parole incompréhensible, pleurant en même temps.

- Quoi ?

Le plus jeune se recula légèrement, permettant à Keii-chan de voir son visage, ses cheveux et son cou couverts de farine.

- Raconte moi tout calmement s'il te plait.

Reniflant, Tegoshi lui fit une moue adorable avant de s'élancer, la voix tremblante.

- Bah en fait aujourd'hui, comme c'est un jour spécial je me suis dit que je devrais faire quelque chose à manger pour nous deux.

Il renifla à nouveau alors que Keii commença à lui caresser les cheveux avec douceur.

- Alors j'ai commencé à chercher se que je pouvais faire et j'ai décider que le mieux c'était un gâteau.

Le plus vieux eut peur de comprendre.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est pour ça que la cuisine est dans cet état ?

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler le long des joues de Yuya.

- Siiiii ! En plus je me suis coupé le doigt et ça pissait le sang ! J'avais peur en plus parce que tu revenais pas et je savais même plus où est mon téléphone ! JE VOULAIS PAS MOURIR AUJOURD'HUI !

Alors qu'il se remettait à pleurer, Koyama fut prit d'un fou rire. Tegoshi enfouit son visage contre le tee-shirt du plus vieux, pleurant de plus en plus fort.

Quelques minutes passèrent mais rien ne les clama, au contraire. Koyama pleurait de rire, serrant toujours contre lui un Tegoshi inconsolable.

- Fais voir ton doigt, réussis à articuler le plus vieux après avoir stoppé son fou rire avec difficulté.

Yuya, les yeux rouges et les joues encore humides lui tendit son index gauche.

- Un bisou magique, réclama-t-il.

- D'accord.

Souriant, il attrapa le doigt et l'embrassa.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Mouais. Il me faut un vrai bisou maintenant.

Le sourire de Keii s'agrandit alors qu'il attrapa le visage de son cadet et ne pause lentement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement.

Keii-chan se leva et porta Tegoshi jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea avant de se positionné au dessus de lui.

- Je viens d'avoir une idée pour te faire oublier ça.

- Quoi ? Et mon gâteau alors ?

- Bon anniversaire Tesshi.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau, passant les mains sous son tee-shirt par la même occasion.


End file.
